1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to movable partitions and, more particularly, to systems, apparatuses and methods for preventing lateral displacement of one or more portions of such partitions.
2. State of the Art
Movable partitions are utilized in numerous situations and environments for a variety of purposes. Such partitions may include for example, foldable or collapsible doors configured to close off an opening in order to enclose a room or to subdivide a single large room into one or more smaller rooms. The subdivision of a larger area may be desired, for example, to accommodate the simultaneous meeting of multiple groups. In such applications, movable partitions are useful for providing privacy and noise reduction.
Movable partitions may also be used to act as a security barrier, a fire barrier or as both. In such a case, the movable partition may be configured to automatically close upon the occurrence of a predetermined event such as the actuation of an associated alarm. For example, one or more movable partitions may be configured as a fire door or barrier wherein each door is formed with a plurality of panels connected to each other by way of hinge mechanisms. The hinged connection of the panels allows the door to fold up in a compact unit on one side of the opening or it may be stored in a pocket formed within a wall that is designed to conceal the door and preserve the aesthetics of the room where the door is installed. When deployment of the door is necessary, the door is driven by a motor along a track, which track may be incorporated into the header above the door, until the leading edge of the door, often defined by a component called a lead post, complementarily engages a mating receptacle. Such a mating receptacle may be referred to as a jamb or a door post when formed in a fixed structure (such as a wall), or as mating lead post when formed in another door or movable partition. In order for the door to securely close and form an adequate seal, the door's lead post and the doorjamb (or the mating lead post) must substantially align to enable mating engagement of such components and allow corresponding latch mechanisms to engage if desired.
However, even when a movable partition is properly closed, the door seal may be broken, for example, if the lower edge of the door is laterally displaced relative to the top edge of the door. Such lateral displacement of the lower edge of the door can be caused, for example, by a draft created by a fire, an improperly balanced HVAC system, or simply a person pushing on the door. When the seal is broken, smoke and flames may intrude around the door if the door is being used as a fire barrier. If the door is being used in a security installation, a person may sufficiently displace the door thereby allowing that person, or another, to slide or crawl underneath the door. At a minimum, displacement of the base of the door is unsightly and significantly reduces the door's effectiveness as a privacy screen and noise barrier.
One approach to preventing or controlling the lateral displacement of a door, including the door's lower edge, is to engage the lower edge of the door in a guide track that is either embedded in or otherwise attached to the floor. However, the use of a track can present various issues. For example, a track disposed in the floor can pose a safety issue, regardless of whether it protrudes above the floor or is recessed within the floor, potentially resulting in a person twisting an ankle or tripping and falling. Likewise, such a track may act as a significant obstacle for wheeled conveyances. Additionally, such a guide track, being exposed when an associated door is in a retracted state, is prone to damage and may act as a collection point for dirt and debris.
In view of the current state of the art, it would be advantageous to provide a method, apparatus and system to substantially secure a movable partition from lateral displacement. It would be additionally advantageous to provide a method, apparatus and system that substantially maintain the lateral position of a lower edge of a movable partition in order to maintain a seal effected by the partition without the use of a track.